The present invention relates generally to hair curling appliances, and more particularly, to a portable hair curling appliance which provides improved operating convenience along with added safety features while being economical to manufacture.
Differing types of hair curling appliances have long been used for imparting curls to hair. Conventional curling appliances generally include a curling iron or wand which is heated in some manner. Hair is then wrapped around the heated portion to impart a curling effect. The curling irons or wands associated with these appliances have heretofore been either internally or externally heated. In the internally heated type, a heating element, which is generally electrically powered, is situated in the working portion of the wand to heat the hair as it is looped or wound therearound. In the externally heated type, the wand is formed of a material having a high heat coefficient, and is inserted into or positioned contiguous with a heating element positioned in a base external to the wand to transfer heat from the element to the wand to prepare it for use in curling hair.
Each of these two types of hair curling appliances has advantages and disadvantages with respect to the other type. The internally heated type maintains its heat for long periods of time. However, the electric cord and connection required to power such an appliance provides an inconvenience for the user. While the externally heated type curling iron has no electric cord or connection, once the appliance is withdrawn from its heated base, the wand begins to lose heat and is usable for shorter periods of time than the internally heated type.
Internally heated types of hair curling appliances have recently been introduced wherein an electric cord has been eliminated. This appliance includes a wand portion which is extensible from the handle. When the wand is extended fully outwardly of the handle, an electric plug is pivotally moved to an external position. The curling appliance may then be inserted in an electric outlet until the wand portion is sufficiently heated for use. Prior to using the wand, the plug is pivotally returned to its position inside the handle, thus opening any electric circuit in the appliance.
This newer type of hair curling appliance also has several disadvantages. First, since the heating element extends outwardly of the handle while its electric circuit is closed, there may be a temptation for a user to grasp the hot part of the wand while removing the appliance from an electric outlet. Further, when the electric plug is swung outwardly of the handle, the appliance can be plugged into a conventional outlet in only one position. The lack of variable mounting positions may lead to user inconvenience. A need has developed for a compact curling appliance which overcomes these deficiencies while being inexpensive to manufacture. Such a hair curling appliance should provide ease of manipulation by a user during hair curling operations with improved convenience and safety.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hair curling appliance.
It is another object of the invention to provide a collapsible portable hair curling appliance which provides improved protection from the heatable portion thereof for both users or other persons and clothing accessories.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable hair curling appliance of the internally heated type which can be more economically produced than heretofore known hair curling appliances of that type.